28 jours plus tard
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Parce que toutes les filles, même les extra-terrestres, n'échappent pas à ce désagrément. Et, s'il-vous-plaît les garçons, essayez de comprendre, c'est pas tous les jours facile... Heureusement que Raven et son tableau blanc sont là.


**Auteur:** Moi-même, votre humble et dévouée servante.

**Disclaimer:** Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, bien sûr, seuls le scénario, le tableau blanc et le gâteau au chocolat sont à moi.

**Note:** Parce que même si on vient d'une autre planète on n'échappe pas à _ça_. Et puis, les mecs, s'il vous plaît, essayez de comprendre, c'est pas facile tous les jours, surtout pour nous...

**

* * *

**

**28 jours plus tard...**

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda pitoyablement Robin pour la septante-deuxième fois.

Pour seule réponse, il n'eut droit qu'au magistral coup-de-poing de Starfire qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du salon. Ceci fait, elle s'en alla, pestant sur la race masculine, sur les humains et leur innommable gourmandise, ainsi que les gâteaux au chocolat pas assez gros pour toute une bande d'adolescents. Le garçon s'extirpa de sous le canapé en frottant son douloureux séant, n'ayant que le temps d'entendre les mots « gâteau » et « chocolat », puis se tourna vers la table. Le gâteaux précité, ou plutôt son plat maintenant vide, y trônait fièrement, narguant les estomacs gourmands de par sa criante absence. S'était-elle vraiment énervée pour ça ?

« Elle en a bouffé la moitié… » grogna le pauvre petit maltraité.

Il se redressa donc fièrement, bras croisés, air concentré, en pleine réflexion.

Starfire ne s'énervait pas pour si peu, bien au contraire, en temps normal son enthousiasme aurait entraîné toute la maisonnée dans une marée de coulis au chocolat, puisqu'elle aurait tenté d'en cuisiner un autre… Mais là…

« Ah ! Raven ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai une question… »

La taciturne jeune fille l'observa de son habituelle expression si… expressive et écouta patiemment la plainte du garçon. Elle ponctua l'explication par un « Hm… » concerné et répliqua de sa douce voix pleine d'amour et de tendresse :

« Il y a parfois des mystères que l'homme ne pourra jamais résoudre… Quand je dis « homme », je sous-entends la gent masculine… » puis elle s'éloigna, laissant un pauvre petiot encore plus paumé qu'auparavant.

Il quémanda de l'aide auprès de Beast Boy, puis de Cyborg, mais aucun de ses amis ne put l'éclairer sur l'énigme qui se trouvait là. Pourtant la réponse ne devait pas être loin, vraiment pas, juste-là même, sous son pif… Il baissa les yeux. Nan, peut-être pas sous son pif, mais pas très loin, en tous les cas !

Un long soupir défaitiste résonna dans les couloirs. Prenant son courage à deux mains il sortit de la tour, enfourcha sa moto et s'en alla vers la ville. Son plan ne pouvait que fonctionner. Oui, il n'y avait guère d'alternative.

***

Pendant ce temps, la jeunette colérique s'était étalée de tout son long sur son matelas, le faciès pâle, décomposé, les lèvres tombantes, les paupières mi-closes. Bref, le tableau était ce que l'on qualifierait de morbide, glauque, effrayant, salace, et tout le tintoin. Elle se retourna, encore, encore, encore, cherchant une position confortable, mais rien… Toujours ce tiraillement terrible au bas du dos, pile sur les reins, plus désagréable que douloureux, mais trop présent pour être supportable. Elle se cambrait, la gène s'enfonçait joyeusement dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se roulait en boule, voilà que son problème esquivait cette vaine tentative de soulagement en fabriquant un magnifique tricot d'intestins. Elle s'allongeait, et l'emmerde l'imitait en s'étalant dans tout l'estomac.

La pauvrette geignit faiblement, daigna se lever, et se dirigea vers les toilettes, regard vitreux, joues blanches, pieds traînants. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et découvrit Robin, l'air gêné, lui tendant un gâteau au chocolat magnifique à, non pas deux, non pas trois, mais bien _quatre_ étages, sans parler de l'abondante couche de coulis qui luisait joyeusement sur cette tour merveuilleuse. La jeune fille observa distraitement ce cadeau et passa sans rien dire, direction les cabinets. Son ami resta planté là, l'expression figée, peinant à comprendre l'absurdité de l'instant.

Ce ne fut que trente minutes plus tard qu'on le découvrit, Raven passant par là. Elle souleva un sourcil devant cette statue qui portait un gâteau dont la seule vue l'écoeurait et toussota dans l'espoir de se faire entendre.

« Elle a rien dit… Elle est passée sans rien dire… M'a même pas regardé… Pas capté… »

L'inexpressive éclata de rire (intérieurement bien sûr) et entraîna gentiment Robin vers le salon. Là, elle sortit un immense tableau blanc d'on ne sait où et le cours put débuter.

« Alors vois-tu, chez les filles, il existe ce que l'on nomme un cycle… Tu me suis ? »

Le gâteau toujours en main, Robin l'observait d'un air concentré et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Bien, reprit-elle en dessinant un grand cercle sur le tableau, observe ceci : imagine-toi que c'est une période de vingt-huit jours.

- Comme en février ?

- Oui, voilà. Donc, pour nous, la gente féminine, c'est février toute l'année ; étant les porteuses de la race humaine, nous devons pouvoir accueillir les hypothétiques enfants que nous pourrions engendrer à l'aide de personnes masculines.

- Ah ouais ! Tu veux dire en faisant…

- EXACTEMENT !!! coupa-t-elle violemment. Donc, je disais… Tous les vingt-huit jours nous avons un… comment dire… désagrément. En langage courant on appelle ça les règles, ou les menstruations.

- Ca doit être _menstrueux_ comme moment, pouffa Robin avant de recevoir un coup de tableau blanc sur la tête. Aïeuh !

- DONC ! Continua-t-elle en redessinant le schéma qui se complétait au fur et à mesure. À cette période du mois, les femmes sont plutôt troublées dans leur comportement par une surcharge d'hormones, entraînant coups de colère exagérés, fatigues assommantes, douleurs stomacales et dorsales… Mais ça dépend des femmes, bien sûr. Certaines n'ont aucun problème, d'autres sont plus…

- Expressives ?

- Exactement. Comme tu le vois, nous souffrons de ce désagrément durant trois à cinq jours, puis la vie reprend de façon normale durant vingt-trois à vingt-cinq jours. Et donc comme tu le vois, blablabla… »

Le cour dura près d'une heure, Robin peinant à saisir les subtilités de l'ovulation et des périodes fatidiques, mais la patience exemplaire de Raven porta ses fruits et il quitta le salon, tout heureux, encore armé du gâteau au chocolat. Gâteau qui, on le notera, se sentait particulièrement choqué par toutes ces explications hormonales et priait pour qu'on le mange rapidement. Son souhait fut accompli, puisque Robin croisa Starfire dans le couloir et lui barra la route en lui proposant, ou plutôt en lui ordonnant de manger ce gâteau, avec lui si possible, parce que vraiment, les cours de Raven c'est sympa, mais mon Dieu ! ce que ça creuse.

La pâtisserie fut ingurgitée en un temps record par les deux adolescents, la jeune fille ayant retrouvé son punch habituel. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

« Ah… vingt-huit jours… » soupira Robin en s'essuyant la bouche, couverte de coulis au chocolat.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que Starfire s'est remise très rapidement de son petit désagrément : chez l'adolescente moyenne ça peut être mauvaise humeur et larvicisme pendant des heures, voire des jours. Cela étant dit, j'userai des mots de Raven en disant : c'est différent chez chacune ; parfois on ne voit aucun changement, parfois il est carrément déconseillé d'adresser la parole à la concernée, ou encore est-il tout bonnement _impossible_ de lui parler pour cause de déconnexion mentale.

En espérant que vous rîtes joyeusement, je m'en vas vous quitter.

Atchao bonsoir !


End file.
